Mermaids & Disagreements
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Chloe has bought mermaid tails for her daughters to swim in but Beca doesn't like or agree with them, which causes a disagreement between the two.


"Cassia, Billie come in here I have something I want you to open." Chloe says holding the parcels that had just arrived in the mail. She was smiling ear to ear so excited at what she had bought for her daughters.

The two little girls walk in the room slowly not looking interested in seeing whatever it is their mom wanted to give them. She was always buying new things for them so it was no longer exciting at all.

"Come on you'll love these. Sit sit sit." Chloe says so so excited for them. The girls sit down on the sofa and Chloe hands them each a parcel almost bursting knowing what their reactions will be.

The two girls look at each other uncertain of what is going on but then shrug and open them anyway neither knowing exactly what was going to be in the boxes.

"I see sequins and purple." Cassia says peeking into her box seeing what she'd been given.

"Mine's teal. I know what it is Cassia, I know what it is." Billie says getting more and more excited as she figured out what she had.

"It's a mermaid tail." The girls scream out at the exact same time as they pull them out from the boxes. Both girls incredibly happy and excited that they could swim like mermaids now.

"Can we go use them?" Cassia asks holding hers out so excited that she can use it.

"Yes go put your two piece swim suits on. I'll put these outside by the pool for you and you can go have fun." Chloe says so happy that they had given her the response that she wanted.

The girls rush off to get changed ready to go swimming. Chloe does exactly as she said she would along with making the girls a drink each so they could stay hydrated while outside.

The instant the girls come outside they put their tails on and climb into the water adjusting to the way they have to swim with the tails on; neither girl having had their legs confined when they swam. They both had smiles on while swimming loving the new gift they'd been given and how fun it was pretending they were real life mermaids. The two didn't want to stop swimming ever, they were enjoying it far too much.

\- - -x- - -x- - -

"Chloe I'm home. Cassia, Billie I'm home." Beca yells as she opens up her front door home from an incredibly long day at work. She walks round the house still calling out unsure where the rest of her family had gotten too.

When she reaches the kitchen she catches a glimpse of something sparkling in the corner of her eye, as she turns round to see what it was she sees her daughters in the pool wearing the tails. She instantly goes outside wanting to talk to them.

"Hey Beca you're home." Chloe says as she turns to face Beca hearing the back door opening.

"Umm... yeah. What the hell are they wearing?" Beca asks her mind still focused on the problem she had found.

"Oh mermaid tails I thought they looked adorable so I ordered them for the girls. Aren't they pretty?" Chloe says so excitedly and proudly that she'd found them for the girls.

"No, they are ridiculous, dangerous and lame. Why'd you waste our money on them?" Beca says not liking them at all.

"Because they are cute and the girls look adorable in them. Can't you see how much fun they're having." Chloe says getting annoyed with Beca for being this way.

"It's all fun for them until they are stuck, cant swim anymore as they get tired or hurt themselves Chlo' they are not safe. I'm sorry that you decided they were a good idea but they aren't." Beca says making her points clear.

"Just watch the girls swimming for a minute." Chloe says wanting Beca to see how happy they are.

Beca does what she's asked her to do but it didn't change her opinion of them at all. She could see her girls were having fun but that didn't mean she agreed with them having them.

"Nope, I don't like them. I mean look how stupid they look, our children aren't mermaids. Mermaids aren't real, never have been never will be. Those things are too glittery, too sequinned and just generally too much." Beca says looking disgusted at what she was seeing.

"They look pretty, look how they shine in the water. Honestly Beca why are you even making such a big deal out of them? It's a bit of fun for the girls in the pool, they love them shouldn't that be all that matters?" Chloe says really annoyed at Beca for making something simple and fun a huge problem.

"Whatever Chloe, I'm done discussing this." Becs says annoyed walking back into the house.

\- - -x- - -x- - -

"Mom did you see us in the pool?" Billie asks later in the day when the family were all sitting together eating dinner. Beca and Chloe had still not spoken to each other again since their disagreement.

"Yes I did." Beca says not saying anything more.

"We were swimming like mermaids, it was hard at first but then it was so much fun." Billie says continuing her conversation with her mom.

"You liked them?" Beca asks her showing she was shocked that they actually liked them.

"Yes we love them so so much, they are fun to swim in for hours. And we can pretend to be mermaids and swimming with the fishes. It's the most fun ever." Cassia says answering the question joining in with the conversation.

"Oh." Beca says not sure how to respond to her. She looks over at Chloe and mouths "I'm sorry, they can stay." Showing Chloe that she had won the disagreement.

"Told you they loved them." Chloe says to Beca having a huge satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
